


Our Own

by Temper_Tantrum



Category: Arashi (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Implied Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino knew it was difficult for Matsumoto give away his own, but then again, it was partly his fault why they lost theirs in the first place. So this child was his. It was due to him and his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chancing Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83438) by Roelle. 



> Originally Posted [here]().

**Our Own**

Nino stared at the bundle infront of him and sucked in his breath.

"W-what is this?"

Matsumoto glared at him and Nino could see that there was unshed tears hidden in him. "A baby, obviously!" he snapped.

Nino looked up at him and glared equally back. "I know that!" he hissed but momentarily hesitated.

Was the child sick? Is this why they came over?

Nino was the best Healer in the realm. Was this why the Matsumoto the Rock came over? He wouldn't have come over otherwise. "What can I do for you?" he asked, concern evident. Even if the child's father hated him, there was absolutely no need to drag the child in their pointless feud. After all, Shoko was once friends with this man.

Beside him, Matsumoto's wife (Matsumoto Masami nee Aiba) gave a sob. Matsumoto automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. His eyes hardened and stared at Nino. Nino knew this technique, it was to keep yourself from crying.

He's used that technique one too many times to count. After she---

"Love him." Matsumoto choked, emotions threatening to spill. Nino gave a start. "I'm not quite understanding..."

Masami (bless her) looked at Nino with bright wet eyes. "His name is *Shuuji. Spelled as Beautiful Child." she spoke and looked at the child with pain. "We wanted to name him Sho but I think that would've been to painful for everyone. And horrible for the child himself, always being reminded of his mother."

Nino shook his head and bristled in anger, but hid it well. "Is this why you 2 are here? To discuss the child's name? I'm glad you thought of me, but I--"

"He's yours." Masami cut in, before her husband could reply with same exact wit. Nino's eyes widened. "What?"

Matsumoto inhaled deeply. "Ninomiya Shuuji is the son and heir to the Ninomiya Clan." he spoke, "Born to Ninomiya Kazunari and Ninomiya Shoko nee Sakurai, for the sins I--" he paused, "And my family have done to you and yours. Our sins are never unending, but I present you; Ninomiya Kazunari, your child in terms to perhaps heal the feud between our two Clans."

Nino stared at him and looked down slowly at the child. He shakingly took the babe in his arms and felt the connection in their magic. Almost as if he really was the babe's blood father. For all intents and purposes, the child was but they all knew he wasn't. The Healer's didn't come in time to save the child that was supposed to be his.

Nino held his breath as the baby chose that time to open his eyes.

His left eye was red, his right was blue.

The red eye symbolized the Sakurai blood now running in his genes. The blue reminded him so much of the another person who despite being Japanese, held such bright blue eyes. But noticeably, the baby already showed signs of having bright brown-blond hair--like his.

"H-how?" he whispered. He knew his true son had these eyes too, but they all confirmed the baby died. They saw the baby buried!

"Does it matter?" Matsumoto asked, looking pained. Nino took one glance at the two and looked at the baby.

He shook his head. "No."

And that was the truth. The way didn't matter. All matter was that, perhaps with this, his wife could return to what she once was.

Nino looked at them with reverence. It must have been difficult.

Of course it was. With the way Masami was sobbing and how Matsumoto held his face completely deviod of emotion. It was hard. Giving away their child--no, **_his_** < child.

"Thank you." he whispered. The couple could only nod. Masami looked at them, clearly torn. "Sho-chan will love him, wouldn't she?" her voice cracking in pain.

Nino glared at her, offended at the mere thought. Shoko would never hate any child--especially now that the babe had her pure blood, but even in without, she would love the child with no hesitation. "Yes." he answered with no hesitation. "She will love Shuuji with all her soul."

He glared at their uncertain gazes. "If it wasn't for you sister's foolish spell, Matsumoto, you would not have to worry." he hissed. Pleased to see him flinch as if whipped. "We wouldn't have this foolish conversation, if your Clan tethered your **foolish** sister like you HAD promised. But I don't expect much from you Matsumoto's anymore." he spoke, gleefully pleased when they both look distraught.

"What happens now?" Masami asked, her eyes alternating between his yellow orbs and the bundle now safely in his arms. Nino looked at them with calm disregard. "Now..." he paused momentarily. True, they provided them an heir they could never had.

The spell Jun's older sister had cause Sho to come into labor three(3) months too early and the healers were unable to save their first born. They had nearly lost her too. But that was not only the case. She lost her womb in her labor, making her unable to provide children ever again. This devastated her beyond measures.

The Matsumoto Clan wasn't a very popular clan right now. It was even amazing that they were able to get a match for their little heir, but then again, the Aiba Clan was a little eccentric, but their line still held power--no matter their eccentricities.

What could do now?

He could offer them a place in their once--now his--son's life. He took one look at them and his heart hardened. **No**. They had hurt his Shoko very much, so much that she withdrew from reality and stayed there. No, he would not do so.

But he would ease up on their feud. (Hopefully, the Sakurai and by default, the Mitsui's will too, following the Ninomiya's example) Their troubles were with ONE person and not their current Head of Clan or the Clan, in general.

He inwardly seethed, if they had just given in to their demands and gave them the bitch, it would've never come to this. But they would never show weakness, and the bitch was the Last Head's daughter and the Heir's half-sister.

"Now, I'll have to ask you to leave." he spoke again. He saw their dismay and panic but he raised his hand. "I have to acquaint Shoko to the child. But tomorrow, we will discuss everything." The looks on their face spoke relief yet pain.

How painful it must be to be in the receiving end of a Blood Feud when you have no support backing your own Clan. This must be the reason why Matsumoto was lead to this.

"Thank you, Ninomiya..." Matsumoto replied. "We will come back when it suits your schedule. Please, we want Shoko comfortable with the child before we came back."

They all remembered the last time the couple came back. Shoko's magic went haywire. She recognized the similar family aura and thought Matsumoto's sister, had come back to harm her family--the people who took care of her. It was a disaster.

"She won't harm him?" Masami asked, her voice troubled. Nino was half way towards the door before he stopped. He looked back at the child and shook his head. "No." he said simply and left.

They were another matter to take care of at a later date.

He strode carefully and easily through his home and reached the room of the person he was searching. (Well, he wasn't searching seeing as he knew where she would be).

"Sho-chan..." he called out as he entered, momentarily covering the child from sight, he didn't want her to lash out immediately.

A woman with long black locks were gazing at the wide opened windows, gazing at the moon.

"Come, love, I've someone you want to meet." he spoke gently. Shoko turned around with a small smile and openly gazed at the bundle and gasped.

". . .my son?" she asked, her dull red eyes coming to life almost immediately. Nino knew that she bonded with the child even without holding it her arms. That was how strong her magic was.

"Yes." Nino stated, presenting the baby to his wife gently and carefully.

"My son..." she repeated, her red eyes brightening with every second, "My beautiful child..." she cooed.

Nino came closer, unafraid of her reaction. She looked up and smiled at him brightly. "Kazu, thank you."

He smiled back. "No, thank you." She smiled softly at him, tracing the Healer runes that were engraved under his left eye. It was mostly invisible to everyone but Sho. "Thank you." She repeated, this time he did not reply.

"We are complete." Nino told her as he held from behind, staring at the baby. She leaned on him and nodded. "We are finally complete."

**= End =**

**Author's Note:**

> * **Shuu (秀)** means _beauty or excellence_ but in this case I chose Beauty, while **Ji (児)** means _child_. So putting both together means, Child of Beauty or Beautiful Child. :)
> 
> It is a name I plan to name my son in the future. haha
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
